America's Child
by ShadowFox197
Summary: Fem/America is pregnant and a new country is on its way. The only problem is that America doesn't know who the father is. Oops… Rated to be safe. Later content may be more...mature
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Italics are Thoughts (except in quotes)**

_"…recent reports from Greenland geologists state that a new land mass is arising in the Atlantic Ocean just inside the Western Hemisphere and resting on the 30°N meridian of longitude…"_

America sat up with a start. Wide eyed she tried to remember how she had gotten on her couch sleeping. Just as she was remembering the massive pile of paperwork her boss had given her last night she tuned into the world news report.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes America lounged more attentively on her mushy couch. Sounded like a new country was forming…

Wait.

A new country?

Countries could only be formed two ways: mother earth gets all techtonicy and a new land mass forms with a little country riding on it, or two existing nations got together and vuala! Most countries were formed the first way; a new nation was unneeded so naturally one is formed to screw the world up.

America got up to make herself a cup of coffee. _New day, new cup of coffee_ she thought. With a snort of amusement she realized she was still dressed in her work clothes from the previous day.

While waiting for her coffee to brew, she pulled her smart phone out of her pocket and checked her agenda for the day.

_Okay,_ America thought_, July 29__th__, July 29__th__. Aha! Let's see…Work today, meeting with President, doctor's appointment before lunch. Ah darn! Not before lunch, they always keep me late…_

With a sigh of disappointment she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed her briefcase. She pulled Burger, her cat, off a pair of her heels he had been chewing on and gave him a quick slap on the bum. She then grabbed her car keys and locked the door after a grudgingly given "bye" to Burger.

On the way to the doctor's, America's thoughts wandered to the new land mentioned on the news. _I wonder if I can claim this land to be my own. Maybe. I'll see how this country was made first: mother earth, or sex. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (though I would consider myself a genius if I did)

"WHAT!? I'M PREGNANT?!" America screamed.

"Please Miss America…calm down…" America's Asian doctor trailed off lamely. Ms. Lee was a young woman fresh out of college with a Doctorate in Medical Studies. Before she knew it she was whisked off to the white house and had become America's personal doctor. She was also one of the few humans that knew of Amelia F. Jones true identity as the personification of the States, as well as a few of the other nation's human identities.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I'M FREAKING PREGNANT! NATIONS CAN'T GET ABORTIONS!"

"Oh. Are you sure of that Miss America?" Her Doctor asked innocently

Suddenly finding calm America abruptly stopped panting. "Yes" she replied "I'm sure. On various occasions Hungary and I have come across the topic and she assured me that it was impossible."

Dr. Lee's mouth was a perfect O.

"Then again," America continued on in her steely manner, pacing across the small blindingly white room "anything involving nations is impossible."

"That is true," Dr. Lee said, finally regaining her composure. "Did Miss Hungary say how she knew this? To my knowledge she has not had children before correct?"

"No, Hungary hasn't had kids. I don't really know how she knows either-but I trust her. Actually, if you think about it, it makes sense."

"How?" The Doctor asked blankly, their positions at the moment relating much more to a teacher and their student than to a patient and their doctor.

"Well," America said, surging on, "If the land mass is already forming, and the nation is growing inside me, if an abortion were to take place, the entire land mass growing would suddenly disappear for seemingly no reason. People would get suspicious."

"That kind of makes sense. This whole nations personified is confusing to me so I'm just going with your word. Anyway, the rest of your body seems healthy. It seems like Hungary is knowledgeable on this topic, so I would recommend going to see her as soon as you can. You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thanks" America said. "I think I'll do that." And with that she was out the door and off to see the President to report the news.

**Author's Note**: This is just my second Fanfic ever so please be nice if you comment or whatever. Story updates might be kind of slow with school, but I'll upload whenever I can. From the looks of it, I think this story will be pretty long (how many chapters I am unsure of though). This is a premature question, but do you guys have any idea's who the father is? I know I've dropped virtually no hints (yet *ahem*) but I'm curious what you guys think~

Also sorry for any typos and for the random page breaks. Don't know what that's about and I can't get rid of them... See ya next chapter!

~Prodea


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia ;p

America walked down the long gray hall with funk in her stride. Even if she was majorly put out and majorly worried about telling anyone that she was pregnant, she had decided that she wouldn't let it show.

Sky blue eyes gazed intently ahead at the heavy wooden doors separating herself from her boss. Readjusting the strap of her briefcase that was digging annoyingly into her shoulder, she knocked on the large double doors. Without waiting for permission, America stepped inside and shut the doors behind her, turning swiftly around to face the President.

He was sitting hunched over at his desk scribbling ferociously on an important piece of paper. Seeing that he was busy she placed her briefcase on a nearby chair and proceeded to the curved window behind her boss's desk. Their meetings usually started like this. No greetings, just business.

Letting her mind wander for the time being, she leaned on the curved wall and zoned out on the flowery courtyard below her. Her thoughts turned once again to the strange new island that was forming right that moment somewhere out in the Atlantic. With a spark of panic, she realized that it was also growing inside her.

Unable to stay silent any longer, America spun on her heel to face the President. She found that he was already at her attention.

In that moment's hesitation, the President began to speak. "Something's bothering you that I don't know about. What is it?"

_Of course he would ask that_. America thought sourly, _always cutting to the cheese so quickly_. It wasn't that she disliked her boss, no certainly not. If anything she would call him a friend, and a very close one at that. It was just that she was feeling a bit…uncomfortable at the moment. And America realized that for once she wanted to beat around the bush and have some stall time before she spilled the news.

A small sigh brought her eyes back up to his. Right, he didn't have time for this.

America began in a small voice "…I'm pregnant…My Doctor told me that I was pregnant."

America was surprised to see his expression unchanged.

"The new land in the Atlantic?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes" America stammered, still shocked to find him unsurprised. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," The President replied, leaning back in his swiveling leather chair slightly. "New land coming up, you having weird mood swings…you're getting a little round in the middle…"

"Hey I just found out, and I am not fat! You are lucky to be my boss right now or I would seriously punch you if you were anyone else!"

"Okay okay!" The president said with a smile "I surrender! Don't kill me! But seriously, who's the father?"

America stopped short in mid laugh "I never thought of that. Gosh sometimes I can be so stupid!"

"Really…"

"Shut up!" America playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

The President's seriousness then returned and America sat down opposite him at his desk.

"Who is the father?" He asked again.

"I…I don't know" America stammered. She seemed to wilt in her chair. Thinking back to a month before she tried to recall where she was and whom she had been with. With a strike of realization she recalled her Birthday party being insane. "I did get way drunk that night…" She muttered.

"Which night?" The President asked immediately

"July Fourth. I think it happened then…"

"At your party?"

"…Naturally"

"Well…we can derive from this information that the father of this unborn child was at your Fourth of July party. That narrows it down to…pretty much the entire world"

"…yeah"

MUAHAHAHA! I helped you in no way possible whatsoever! I have nothing else to say so... oh wait-! Reviews make me so happy! please review they make my day- no week! Let me know that your all not robots reading this! (if they can do that...)

Cheerios for now~ (that didn't make sense but whatevs)

~Prodea


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you so much to the Anonymous reviewers! They made me laugh and encouraged me to writer more. Thank You *squeal of joy***

**I'll try to update as often as I can, but I got a huge science project that I have to do this weekend so it's not looking so good...**

**Onward!**

Chapter 4

_World Conference Room 1 Week Later_

"So Dudes, I've got some serious news for you all so you better be listening 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm pregnant so treat me like a lady or you'll die." America glared suspiciously around the oval table for any signs of disapproval from anyone, or for an especially weird reaction to the whole 'pregnancy' thing. Everyone looked incredibly uncomfortable except for the female nations, who wore different expressions of either awe or disapproval.

There was a moment of incredibly awkward silence before Hungary started viciously slapping Austria's arm down on the table.

"Austria, Austria! We should have a baby too! It would be so cute!" She whispered excitedly, unaware of the fact that everyone in the room was listening to her conversation with Austria.

"N-nno…!" Austria stammered hurriedly, glancing furiously around the room before clearing his throat in embarrassment. He then looked pleadingly back up at America, who was looking at him curiously. Hungary continued to stare open mouthed into space while whacking Austria's arm against the table.

"Stop that dear," he whispered "We'll talk about this later…"

Taking her cue in stride America then asked "So, I was wondering, to put this bluntly, if you guys knew who the daddy of this little baby inside me is?" she drifted pointedly off at the end and turned expectantly to her still shocked group of peers.

Japan was the first to recover from the statue epidemic. "America-san, you do not know who the father is?"

"No." America replied, pressing her pink lips together. "Do you?"

"Nn-no! I simply found it curious that you do not know!"

"Right... Now I have two more questions I want all of you to answer. One, did you attend my Fourth of July Birthday Party, which was kick-A by the way for any of you bastards that didn't go, and Two, do you all know what an abortion is?" At this point everyone had recovered from their initial shock and was now puzzling over the new questions. America paced back and forth behind her assigned chair, hands laced together behind her back while she waited for someone to speak to her.

Instead of speaking, and number of nations shyly raised their hands in show of participation at her party. "Guys why are you all raising your arms? I have enough armpit hair at home (just kidding), I don't need to see yours too-"

"-America!" Germany interrupted, blushing slightly. "We are simply rising are hands in a show of participation at your Birthday party!"

"Okay, right that makes sense" America muttered. "I thank you for that Germany. I see that everyone here came to my party…"_ Great_ America thought, _this really helps…_

"And uh…" Germany continued "in answer to your second question, I believe an abortion is when a woman…terminates her unborn child so that she does not have a baby, right...?"

"Yes, and you should all also know that an abortion is apparently impossible for a female nation to do."

Several gasps were heard from America's latest remark, male and female nations alike.

"So this kid of yours is going to born weather you like it or not?!" England gasped, speaking for the first time during the meeting.

America simply nodded, then added "This nation is going to come into this world, weather _any _of us like it or not. Not just me, all of you. This kid going to change…everything. So," America paused, hating what she was about to say, "I would really appreciate some help with preparing for a new nation."

The entire world was speechless to America's request for help.

**Another Note: **Sorry for keeping the suspension high, but I'm trying to ease the entire world into it first before revealing who the father is! Also sorry for making Amelia seem sort of...off... in this chapter, but this is how I would imagine her going about the news... Any personality suggestions would be greatly appreciated at the moment...^.^ Please review it makes me happy! (like skipping around like Spain happy)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Ugh...this chapter is kind of depressing a bit...nothing really happens but it's what America is thinking at the moment.

...No really?

yes really...im tired...

Chapter 5

_"This nation is going to come into this world, weather _any_ of us like it or not. Not just me, all of you. This kid going to change…everything…"_

America was staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was thinking about her unborn child. She felt numb and detached from her body. She didn't understand why this had happened to her. She didn't want the child that was developing inside her. She couldn't kill it, or make it disappear, not that she wanted to. She wanted the child to live, she believed all life was sacred, but she didn't want it to be hers. She didn't want it to be a nation either.

She began to cry. She had never wanted any of this; she had never intended to be a parent. Ever.

She was a strong nation, and an independent nation. She had the means to build horrible weapons and kill thousands of lives, and the heart to help thousands, sending aid in any way she could. But she doubted that she could do something like be a parent. She was scared of the thought of someone depending on her for support, and for advice. She didn't believe herself to be the motherly type.

What if the child asked her for advice? She would give advice, that was for sure, but would the child believe her? What if the child did believe her, or worse, believe everything she said; would it have no opinion of its own? What if she was wrong and the child took the information to heart, would it hurt itself? Would she hurt her child?

Could she herself give unending love like she had seen all parents do? Could she care for someone beside herself? Could she bow down to the likes of a mortal, be a parent, and give her child everything she had, even if she needed it, just so that it could succeed?

Suddenly she wiped her thick tears away, furious with herself for thinking such a way. She was a nation, a superpower, and she should not, _could not_ depress herself by thinking these things. She would worry about the child later. For now, she needed to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day; after all, she was going to visit the developing island.

**Gosh I hated writing this chapter...oh well... tell me what you guys think! What should the island be like (im really not sure...)Oh! Also, Canada will be in it next chapter, so you can cross him off your list (he's her brother!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha**! So here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all of you awesome reviewers that make me so happy! Besides that all I have to say is that my updating may be slower because of school. this story is going slower (slightly) than I thought. Whatever: Enjoy!

Oh yeah: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 6: America as your Mother

Canada, America's brother, walked into America's room the next morning to wake her up. He had decided to visit America for a couple of weeks and was currently in the middle of his stay. His public reason for visiting her home was to discuss financial issues, though in reality he was concerned for her wellbeing. He didn't think she was coping with the baby well and he thought she could use…a little support.

Inside he found his twin sister curled up tightly in her sheets, shivering slightly from the cold autumn air and lack of blanket. He leaned against the doorway and watched his sister's form rise and fall with each breath. She was facing the door, so he was able to study her calm relaxed face. Her lightly tanned skin gleamed slightly in the morning light, also accenting her honey gold hair. She was extremely beautiful, he noted, before he came closer to the bed and gently began to rub her shoulder in hope of waking her.

Unsuccessful, her eyes stayed closed. Closer up, he noticed faint tear trails glistening on her smooth cheeks. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began petting her hair. She had been crying like this ever since the beginning of his stay, maybe even before he had come. She didn't cry every night, but it was definitely becoming more frequent. A sigh ended and he realized that her eyes were open. They were blank and unseeing, but she was awake.

Canada gently kissed her forehead and left the room to make them breakfast while she got dressed. She didn't come down for 20 minutes, and when she did, her facial expression was empty…almost sad.

"I made pancakes!" Canada said (as loudly as he could), trying to excite the American by the temptation of food. The charm worked like a slap to the face and an annoying grin found its way onto his sister's face. She seemed almost like her old self, or in reality, the person the rest of the world saw America as. She only let a few people see her true personality, Canada being one of them.

"maple-syrupy awesomeness…" she muttered, sitting down on the table and immediately inhaling some of the breakfast cakes. America's metabolism had always impressed Canada, but he chose not to express his awe at the moment.

"So," Canada stated "I just got a message from Russia this morning saying that he was going to come and meet us on the island tomorrow, or whenever he arrives there."

"WHAT!" America shouted, spitting crumbs and syrup across the room, nailing Canada's face. Canada wiped the mess off his face and turned his attention to the now rampaging American, breakfast forgotten.

"-how can he be so stupid as to think that he can meet me on this new island?! Better yet, how does he even know that I'm going there today! That's creepy! And what is he going to do once I get there? Claim me as 'one with Russia'? Oh Canada!" She shouted, now grabbing hold of the front of the Canadians red hoodie "What am I going to do? Make Russia go away! I don't want to see him- especially not on my territory!"

"Don't blame me! I'm just the messenger!"

"But help me! He contacted you! You make him go away!"

"Why?! It's your territory!"

"Fine! Just gi'me your phone and I'll tell him to turn right back around and head back to Russia."

"Okay…" Canada reluctantly handed over his phone, "WAIT!" he said, snatching it back, "I don't want Russia to think I'm telling him to get off your territory! He might get mad at me- that would suck!"

"Yeah, no kidding bro. It's happened to me before."

"Well at least you've 'experienced' his wrath."

"Ugh..whatever." America sighed, defeated. "Why does he even want to meet me there?"

"I don't know." Canada said thoughtfully, "maybe he wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"eh…maybe your child?"

America turned her head to face Canada. "You think so? Well maybe…" Completely serious she then added "have you seen Russia play with his dogs?"

Canada strategically stayed quiet.

"It's really funny…and kind of cute at the same time."

Canada thought she might be hinting something until she said: "It's cute until you realize that the dogs are trying to tear his guts out and that he's wrestling the living snot out of the dogs. I don't think he'd be very good with kids."

"Based on your experiences with him and the dogs?" Canada asked, feeling very much like a psychologist.

"That, and seeing him during the cold war. He was very…frightening."

"I see your point, but I hope you realize you can be just as scary, if not more frightening, than he was during the cold war. Don't judge him on that."

"Fine," she said with a wave of her hand "I'm going to go pack for the trip. We're already late. I'll be back in a few."

_Okay_, Canada said in his mind. He then began to feel incredibly sorry for the unborn child. It didn't matter who the father was, no matter what its childhood was going to be interesting with America as its mother. Although he did hope that the father had some experience with raising a child, even better if he had experience with raising a country. Then the idea popped back into his mind. _America as your mother…interesting no matter what_ he thought.

** Authors Note (and Request): **Okay...so...Tell me what you guys think! What's Russia going to talk to her about? I was thinking of having 1(?) chapter (approximately) on each suspect country. Does that sound like an okay idea? I may not stick with it (spur of the moment sort of thing...) but if I do do that, which countries would you want chapters on, as major suspect countries? Give me feedback or I might just BS the whole idea! Thanks anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The majority of the flight to the unnamed island in the middle of the Atlantic with Canada was extremely boring and uneventful. The most 'exciting' part of the trip, America noted, was when the flight attendant gave her a macadamia nut cookie. Pathetic really…

It was only 20 minutes before landing that the private jet began to buzz with activity. The three flight attendants on board the aircraft hurriedly stowed any loose items floating about the cabin. The two bodyguards that had accompanied America and Canada put away their laptops and swiveled there cushioned chairs to be facing forward. America glued her face to the window by her seat in hopes of catching a glimpse of the island.

America stared hypnotized at the fluffy cloud castles outside the aircraft. Then the plane descended through them and the sparkling blue ocean came into sight. America was getting a brain freeze from being squished against the frozen window for so long. She pulled away and rubbed her forehead, which was giving off waves of cold. She grimaced and turned to Canada, seated in the chair opposite hers.

Canada was up on his knees with his face pressed against the glass of the window. He looked so focused and childish that she let out a small giggle. Her escape' giggle caught his attention and he quickly sat back down properly in his seat. One of the flight attendants came by a moment later and told him to fasten his seatbelt. Behind her back, he stuck his tongue out at America, who returned the gesture with pleasure.

All of the sudden the island was in view and America was breathless. The rocky island, about the same size as Hawaii, was barren except for a few shrubs and grasses. A bowl shaped cove lay on the Eastern side of the island. The only sign of human inhabitation was a small helicopter pad placed in the center of the island. To America, the island was beautiful.

The aircraft was unloaded in a flash, and before she knew it, America was climbing down the metal stairs onto the helicopter pad, rubber legged. The moment her foot touched the pavement, sparks flew up her leg and tingled around her body, before settling in her belly, with her baby.

She breathed in the salty air, letting the wind play with her hair. She could feel it. This was part of her new land. She turned in a circle around herself and took in her surroundings. The rough sea cliffs were jagged and undeveloped, the sea crashing harshly against them. The hill that she was on was moving, she could feel that too. It was small now, but she could sense it growing. She was excited to see how it would.

It was alien to her to feel this renewed and fresh. She had never really been on unclaimed territory before. Nations could never really explain it, but they always _knew_ whose territory they were on. They could feel it; if it was theirs or if it was someone else's. She could tell now that this was hers, but only partly.

She suddenly let out a cry. If it was of joy, relief, sadness or happiness, she was not sure. She only realized it was happiness when she turned to Canada. He was now standing beside her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and said: "it's beautiful America."

She realized that she was crying, and so she hid her tears in Canada's chest. He hugged back and began to stroke her hair, like he always did when he was comforting her. America wasn't sad. But she was overwhelmed. It seemed like it was all worth it. But, America wasn't sure what _it_ was.

They sat contently for the rest of the day on the edge of the helicopter pad. America was silently crying.

The silence was broken when America's and Canada's phones went off, playing their national anthems respectively. America silenced it and checked her new text message from Germany:

_Germany: World Conference in 3 days time at Italy's. Be at his house by 12:00. NO exceptions. _

America hurriedly typed a reply back saying that she would be there.

She then turned to Canada with one eyebrow raised. He was still reading his message. "Wow Dude, you're a slow reader."

"Not really," Canada mumbled "it's a long message…"

"Not it's not. Did you get the message from Germany? Let me see it!"

Canada reluctantly handed the phone over, which was greedily taken. America skimmed the message (which was considerately longer than hers) and realized that she had not been given as much information about the meeting as Canada had been given. She got from the message that not all of the countries would be coming to the meeting. The attendees had been handpicked by Germany. Apparently their purpose was to help America figure out who the father of her child was.

"Seriously?" America asked nobody in particular "Why couldn't he have just told me that? It's not like this whole business is a secret to me!"

"No idea." Canada sighed. He then looked up to an approaching silver speck in the orange sky. "Looks like Russia's almost here."

America hurriedly wiped her remaining tears away and sat up slightly straighter. "Hopefully nothing bad will happen here…" she muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:** Ohhh...glad that chapter's done. that took me forever... whatever. Next chapter Russia will be there (though i still haven't figured out why...) GASP! I just realized that at some point I'm going to have to do a birth scene! *groan*. Don't blame me when it sucks...


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy with school! Anyway...

Chapter 8

Russia stepped down from his helicopter with a bit of uncertainty. He was unsure what was going to happen when he touched the island. He suppressed the slight twinge of annoyance when nothing happened between the contact of his boot and the island. The annoyance was hidden with his childlike smile that he knew creped everyone out.

Not thanking his Helicopter's pilot, he then walked calmly over to where Canada was seated next to America on the edge of the helicopter pad, strategically ignoring his presence.

Five minutes passed in dead silence before America turned around to face the towering man behind her. Russia couldn't help but notice how large her stomach had become. The baby was obviously well on its way. He realized that one of the nations of the world would be becoming a father in five short months. _It could be me_ Russia thought, though the island's reaction to his presence was most discouraging.

Ignoring his last thought, Russia turned his attention to America, who was staring at him like he was an alien. Empty tear streams lined her face, making a lump of concern form in Russia's throat. He swallowed it down, determined to remain unemotional in front of her.

She turned back around and stared out into the sea. She was thinking. Russia did not disturb her. He was also thinking. Neither knew who was going to make the first move. Canada got up and began to walk away. America started after him, wishing him to stay with her, but then sat back down, realizing that she had to do this on her own.

"Did you go to my party?" America asked. The wind snatched her words away, bringing them to Russia as only a whisper. Relieved to be asked a simple question, he sat down a small distance away from her.

"Yes." He replied. Uncomfortable, they lapsed into silence once again.

"Do you…remember? What you were doing at my party?"

"…what I was doing?"

America simply nodded, chin bumping against her knees.

"uh…I remember that I drank a lot of vodka. I think I got drunk-"

"-me too." America cut in.

"You drank vodka?!" Russia asked in surprise.

"No…I think I got drunk. I think that's how I got laid too…"

"Oh."

"Well yeah, I mean I don't get fucked that easily. I must have been drunk!" America shouted, suddenly defensive.

Silence.

She was crying again.

Russia had never seen America cry. He had heard when she had cried, but he had never been present. Russia's heart seemed to clench and unclench. He had the urge to hug her, but resisted. He didn't think there relations were that good at the moment. _Or really ever actually_, Russia thought gloomily.

Unexpectedly 9 11, Pearl Harbor, the Great Depression, and recent shootings in America came to the forefront of his mind. He felt sad for America, but wasn't entirely sure why this was coming to him now. He then thought of the horrific events again, and how strong America had been through all of them. Her people had died during every one of those events, and countries felt the suffering of their people.

He then thought of what he had been doing during those times. He hadn't been helping her, that was for sure. Russia then thought of World War II, that was when he and America had been on their best of terms. Even then there relationship was untrustworthy.

He didn't think he had been near America at her party.

America then asked the unavoidable question.

Russia didn't have an answer. But he did have a guess.

"No." And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I don't know how to portray Russia and I- oh! I know a lot of you are Rus/Ame shippers, but just don't rat on me okay?! This chapter turned out worse that what I thought... please keep reading...and review *sniff*


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating as often but I've had a crap ton of homework and stuff... I want to thank everyone who's reviewed or PMed me or for this story. It makes me really happy and they're funny to read! Thank You and Enjoy~

Chapter 9

_World Meeting at Italy's house 3 days later_

Germany shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Even though he normally organized the world meetings out of sheer organization habit, he was unsure how this meeting would go. He had sent messages to only a select few that he thought needed to come. Not only was it unheard of to invite only part of the world to a world meeting, but it was also just weird. Germany sighed. He didn't imagine this going well.

"Veee~ Ludwig? Why are you sitting in here all alone! You look so sad and depressed! Come out here and eat some pasta with everyone else! It will cheer you up~"

Germany turned to the giddy Italian that had flown into the room moments earlier. "Nien. No thank you Italy. I ate lunch before I got here."

"Oh! Okay! Come out here anyway! I miss you and everybody's not here yet! Pass the time with us!"

Germany reluctantly got out of his chair and followed Italy into his living room where countries were perched around on an assortment of colorful chairs. Germany mentally checked off the names of the countries as he saw them.

_Let's see…_Germany thought. _There's Romano, Spain, and France. Prussia's over there…Greece is here too. Britain's drinking tea like usual. Russia's here, oh watch out China, he's right behind you…looks like Japan made it. South Korea is here. Iceland and Greenland are here. What? Oh whatever…I'm here, Italy's here. Who's missing? _Germany slapped his forehead.

"AMERICA!"

"FUCK YEAH!" America announced as she stepped through the door. A hot breeze blew in behind her, blowing her short skirt around wildly. A few nations had nosebleeds. Canada ghosted in behind her holding a sweating polar bear.

_Oh,_ Germany thought, _Canada's here too. _

Taking up his temper again he shouted "You're late! Why are you late? I gave you adequate time to get here!"

"Dude, chill." America said. "I'm here okay? Let's just start the meeting and get this over with."

Germany watched her through narrowed eyes as she entered the meeting room. The rest of the countries filed in silently, taking pasta bowls and nosebleeds in with them.

Around the large oval table countries sat waiting for Germany to start the meeting. Taking his cue Germany moved to the head of the table.

"As you all know, I have called you here today in order to straighten out a misunderstanding about America's child. I have personally selected all that attend here for the soul reason of the possibility of you being the father of this child."

Episodes of murmuring went around the table.

"Since America has gotten no closer to discovering the father of her child in the past three months, Italy and I decided that it was only appropriate to help her on her quest, as she requested at the previous world meeting. If you have any information on the topic, please speak now!"

"Hey," America said. "You make it sound like I've been doing nothing the past three months. I've been looking around too, and meeting with people!"

"Like who?"

"uh…Russia…?"

15 heads turned accusingly toward Russia. For once a mild show of shock was on his face, but he remained silent.

"-but I didn't say he was the one who did it." America finished. "I just said that I meet with him."

"Did you do it though?" Germany asked Russia. Russia hastily shook his head, his scarf flapping about wildly.

"No…" America spoke for him. "I don't think he did…"

"Who did then?!" Romano burst out.

"Wow Romano," Spain said. "I didn't know you actually cared about this."

"Shut up Tomato Bastard, I was asking a question!"

"In answer to your question," South Korea began. All the countries held there breaths. "I have no idea who did it." Hot air was released.

"How are we going to find out who is the father?" England asked.

"Well," France said, putting a hand on England's shoulder. "We could always have sex with her again and see what the child looks like."

"That's a horrible idea!" America and Canada shouted together (though the rest of the countries were considering the idea).

"Don't touch me" England muttered, pushing Frances hand off of his shoulder. "Anyway, even if there was another child, siblings can look drastically different. I don't think we need any more countries anyway…"

"PLUS!" America shouted, regaining everyone's attention "I would never allow that and we would only find out who the father is _years _later! We need a better method that will resolve this conflict _before_ my baby is born!"

The meeting room dropped back into silence.

"We could…" Canada said quietly.

"Could what?" America asked

"We could take a survey of some sort. Ask some questions to narrow down the possibilities and go from there."

"That sounds a ton better than the last suggestion. I'm all for it." America looked around the room to get a generally positive feedback. "Okay. Let's write down some questions."

**Author's Note:** Yay that's done! This chapter and the next were originally going to be one chapter, but I feel like splitting it up since i haven't even finished that chapter yet and I need to update. So, Ha! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me feel happy and loved (and they make you feel good too:) Also another note, I don't know why I keep referring to Amelia as America, but I do. I'm trying to stick to the America name for this story (kind on a habit now), so sorry if it annoys you. From here on I may interchange some of the countries names into the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here it is anyway...

Chapter 10

"Okay," America said slowly. "You all agreed to an interrogation…" She paused. She honestly didn't know where she was going from here.

"And," Canada spoke up from behind her "agreed to answer these questions we have here. Write your name on the top of a piece of paper and write your answer next to each number."Canada forcefully shoved the paper into America's hands. America raised an eyebrow.

"So. Here goes nothing. The first question is…" America squinted at the illegibly scrawled ruins on the sheet of paper. A moment later, her eyebrow twitched again. It was her handwriting.

"Did you go to America's Fourth of July Birthday Party?" She asked. _This is stupid_ she thought. _I already asked this question. _

"Seriously?!" A few nations exclaimed. "I already answered this question!"

"Quiet down dudes. Write your answer on your paper."

After seeing all the pens drop onto the table she asked the next question: "Do you remember seeing America at her party?"

Pens scratched on paper.

"Do you know what you were doing at her party? Not hypothetically." America added.

"What kind of creepy questioning is this…" Romano muttered

"It's supposed to be 'creepy' and personal." Canada said accusingly. "The point of this is to find out something personal. That's why we're writing the answers instead of saying them all verbally."

"Right…" Romano said tightly. The sarcasm was thick, but he said no more.

"Okay." America said, clapping her hands together to regain everyone's attention. Seeing she had it, she plowed on. "Were you drunk at her party?"

More than half the nation's present sighed. A few nations lingered over their paper, as if unsure of their answer. Eventually, they all wrote something.

"Last question, do you have good relations with America?"

"What do you mean by good? Do you mean like 'happy to spend time with you' good, or 'not at war with you' good?" China asked.

"Uh…Either works." America replied. "The question is really just asking if you think you were around me at my party or not."

"Oh." Papers began to collect by America's hand. She kept them face down so no one would see who wrote them though.

After fourteen sheets were in her hand, one for each nation who had participated in the questioning, America and Canada went outside the meeting room to discuss the results.

* * *

Outside the meeting room America slumped into one of the orange chairs in Italy's living room. Away from the rest of the nations, she let her tiredness show.

"You don't get much sleep lately do you?" Canada asked, momentarily distracted.

America shook her head. "Morning sickness" she muttered.

Canada nodded sympathetically. As America's pregnancy continued, she was become increasingly more worn down. America handed the papers in her hand to Canada. Her silent plea for help was granted, and Canada took the papers from her.

A few minutes passed. Canada shuffled through each of the papers, and carefully took notes in red ink on each. America didn't know what he was circling, but she did know that it would help her later.

At the five minute mark, America was brought out of her nap by a light chuckle Canada gave.

"What?" America asked.

"Iceland didn't even go to your party."

"Oh." America said. "Why is he here then?"

"I have no idea. I guess Germany can make a mistake after all."

America smiled sleepily at that. "So everyone else came to my Fourth of July party then?"

"Yeah…" Canada said. "I'm surprised England went. I don't remember him being there. Actually now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him at your Fourth of July party."

"True. It is a little weird that he supposedly only came this year. Maybe he finally got over the Revolution." she said bitterly. "Well, there's a first for everything. Are you sure he came to my party though? It could be a mistake…"

"He wrote so on the paper. I trust him. I'll go with his word."

America looked skeptically at him. "I'm not sure… if I trust him though." she said slowly.

Canada shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I won't rule him off just for that."

They dropped off into silence after that. Canada knew that talking about England was a sensitive topic for his sister. Thinking about the older nation that took care and looked after her brought both America and Canada back to Revolutionary times.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, America said "I don't think he did it. I doubt he was even at my party"

* * *

Inside the meeting room, the rest of the nations were having a discussion of their own.

"Since we're all men here," Prussia said "I'll put it bluntly. Who fucked her?"

"We've been over this before _Prussia_" Germany shouted. One of his hands was over his face. "I speculate that the man who impregnated America doesn't even know that he did so. That's why we're having this meeting."

"_Right…_" Prussia said slyly. "Either that or he doesn't have the guts to say it in front of her face! Now, who fucked her?!"

His open mouthed exclamation was greeted by silence.

"I'm leaving." Iceland said. No one stopped him. Greenland got up after him and left the room also.

"I don't even know why they were here" Germany sighed.

"Well at least it narrows it down a little bit." Britain said.

"Of course!" France said, immediately agreeing with the brit.

"Shut up!" Britain shouted, punching France in the jaw.

"Ouch! That really hurt! Do you really hate me that much Angleterre?" France whimpered, nursing his bruised jaw.

"YES!"

There skirmishing faded into the background as Japan asked the next question. "So Germany-san, you invited us all here because you thought we might have…impregnated America-san?"

"…yes"

"Um…I don't believe that I did."

"Okay," Germany said. "I'm not accusing you or anything, but why do you say that?"

"Because," Japan said. "I did not become intoxicated at her Birthday Party. I remember clearly everything that I was doing. Well, as clearly as I can remember an event that happened four months ago."

Germany sat shocked for a second. Then he asked "Do you remember what some of the other nations were doing?"

Japan thought for a moment. "I remember what a few of the nations were doing, yes. Not many of them, only those around me."

"...Genial (1)…"

* * *

Back in Italy's living room, America and Canada had determined that that father of America's child was not Germany, Italy, Spain or Romano. They had all been drunk, and had done you-know-what with each other, respectively.

"I can't believe that they wrote that down" Canada breathed. "I'm scarred for life. Don't read their paper's America…"

"Don't worry!" America said bewilderedly "I wasn't planning on it. Plus, I see enough porn daily. It's an occupation I'm used to. "

Silence

"…so, Germany and Italy are together? I don't remember them being a couple! So cute! They're hiding it well- I mean Germany is, not Italy."

"Yeah…" Canada said breathlessly. He still looked shocked.

"At least now we know that Romano has a heart. Deep down inside behind his bastard of a soul. I'll keep in mind that tomatoes are his secret weakness…"

"Sure America…sure"

**Author's Note:** That was kind of fun to write! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you're in high school you know why this week sucks. Also, don't hate me for...? Anything really. Reviews and awesome and much appreciated. I discovered the gloriousness of college humor (YouTube) and have been watching a lot lately. lol (love Dora the Explorer and Google Earth!)

Also if you don't know 'genial' (1) means awesome in German.

See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! Here's the Next Chapter! It's short, but I've had writers block~please excuse my delayed updating! Thanks again, especially all of you who have been reviewing and following this story! It's great to know you're loved~

* * *

Chapter 11

Back inside the meeting room, everyone was gathered around the large oval table. America and Canada had rejoined the group in order to discuss their results.

"So, Canada and I concluded from these quizzes you guys took that you're all sicko's that are obsessed with sex. At least when you're drunk. Anyway, we've narrowed it down to you…" America pointed to France, "You" she pointed to Prussia, "You, and you." She then pointed to Britain and then Russia in turn.

"Ohohohohoo~ I knew that it would be mine! This land will be a great addition to France-" France beamed.

"France, I never said it was yours. I only said that there was a possibility that you impregnated me." America said flatly.

"Hold on a second," Russia started "I thought I was excused from this whole thing!"

"Well, I hate to tell you Russia, but there's still a pretty good possibility that you're the father."

"But there's no wa-"

"-Do you think it's possible that there're TWO fathers?!" Prussia interrupted.

There's was stunned silence before America replied "Prussia, dude, I don't even think that's possible. It is possible that I may have gotten raped by two guys that night, what does that even have to do with this?"

There was no reply.

America felt a twinge of annoyance spark inside her. A second later though, she had the overwhelming craving for strawberries.

She couldn't help but let a dribble of saliva fall from her mouth as she envisioned the juicy red fruit. Suddenly, she shook her head, noticing that everyone was looking at her in different states of either confusion of amusement.

"I've got to go…" America muttered, as she grabbed her briefcase and sprinted out the room, her enormous stomach bouncing awkwardly as she ran. On her way out the door though she caught her former caretaker's eye, and she couldn't help but notice that he looked almost…scared. Then the moment passed, and America's mind was on strawberries. But England's was not.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that that's done...? Oh yeah! I know that in one of the earlier chapters (I forget which one) I had Hungary paired with Austria, but in all honesty, I pair Hungary with Prussia. Apparently...not for this story though...? Sorry.

Please review!

'til next chapter I hope you all have a fantastic time doing whatever you are (or do)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!** New Chapter~ its not that long, and I don't like it much, but I found it necessary to write this so my story can progress. So...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Germany's House, the next day_

Germany was staring at Japan quizzically. Japan had said during the meeting the previous day that he had information about America's party. He hadn't been drunk, so he knew what some of the other's around him were doing.

"So you were with China, and South Korea that night, right Japan?"

"Yes, they were both with me the entire night. I can assure you that they came into contact with America very little."

"Thank you Japan. I assume the same goes for you?"

"Hai."

* * *

_Washington D.C. 2 days after Italy Meeting_

America slammed her front door shut, shutting the cold air out with it. It was mid fall, and the air was nippiest in the breeze. She let out a sigh and sunk to the floor, her back against the door. Her plane from Italy had just gotten in, and the jet lag made her legs unsteady. She was so tired, but glad to be back. Burger then came out and rubbed his round orange face on her shoe.

_At least you haven't changed._ America thought, stroking his silky fur. A low rumble sounded from his throat.

Canada wouldn't be staying with her any longer, his two weeks with her were up, but she still missed him. She felt he made her stronger, though she did feel she was growing more accustomed to the thought of being a parent. She was also eager to rest. But she couldn't stop thinking about the meeting in Italy.

_France, Prussia, Britain or Russia? _America thought. _Which one is it?_

But tiredness washed over her, and she shakily climbed the stairs to her second story bedroom.

_Think about it later…_

Burger accompanied her, and then waited for her to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. He then curled up beside her on the bed.

America closed her eyes, mesmerized by the rhythmic purr vibrating from Burgers soft throat. She drifted off into a sleep, unable to stay awake any longer. The image of Britain at the end of the meeting, scared, was stained in her mind though.

_He's never scared…_ America thought. _Only when…_

She unconsciously was pulled into her past, when she had just been declared a nation. Except she wasn't herself, nor was she thinking her own thoughts. She was Canada, and she was dreaming of the American Revolution.

_I hardly remember seeing her happier when she gained her independence_ Canada thought. _At the same time though, I've never seen her so stressed. It was definitely not all because of becoming a new nation though. I think her stress had to do with being away from England too…_

_She broke his heart._

Suddenly America was pulled into herself again. Talking to America. But she was asleep.

_I can still never think of the Revolution and not see England's crying face._ America thought. _He supported me, and I supported him to with my land. He protected me, and in the process lost all his money to France. So he had to tax me, and my people rebelled. _

_I rebelled._

_Why did I rebel?_

_My people rebelled. The taxes were unfair. He was hurting me. He was hurting my people._

_But that's not all of it._

_No. _

_I needed to be independent from him._

_Not a part of him._

_Not a colony._

_An independent nation._

_An equal. _

_But I hurt him. _

_He does not like me._

_He does not respect me._

_He hates me._

_I tried to break him apart._

_And I succeeded. _

_He hates me. _

_Why did he go to my party then?_

_He didn't. _The other part of America's mind said.

"He didn't..." America whispered in her sleep. "He couldn't…"

* * *

(right?)

Sorry! but I had to add that!

**Author's Note:** That was depressing. What do you guys think?

I need to write something happier...LALALALALALALALALALALA! All better. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Mid-December, Paris France_

Prussia ran. France had scheduled a meeting between the two of them, and he was already 20 minutes late.

The albino slid around a corner, and then seeing a small dog, hurdled over it. Startling the owner and he dog, they both fell back onto their butts, powdery snow fluffing up around them.

"Sorry!" the Prussian called over his shoulder. He sprinting down the narrow snow filled alley and soon came onto a larger and busier street. On the corner sat a steaming café, his destination. Gilbird finally caught up with him and perched himself on Prussia's shoulder, cooing softly. Prussia hid him under his hat.

Not looking for cars, Prussia jogged across the street to the cozy café, nearly getting hit by a car.

Inside, a few couples were huddled around small round tables hugging warm mugs. After stomping his feet at the door to get the snow off, he went over to the only person sitting alone in the room.

France was seated comfortably in a corner of the café casually observing the couples in the room. Prussia noticed a hint of jealously in his gaze.

"So I'm here." Prussia announced loudly.

"I see that. Come, sit down. I'll buy you a drink."

"Beer please!" Prussia said, sitting across from the French man.

"Of course."

A waitress then came by and took their orders.

"So," Prussia said, "We're here to talk about America right?"

The waitress gave them their drinks. France took a long sip from his glass of wine before answering.

"Well, yes. We're here to try and find out who impregnated her. Most countries suspect one of us did it."

Prussia rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't actually remember if I did it though. I was drunk."

"That does seem to be the biggest problem in this mystery. In all honesty, I don't remember much either! Either way, the nation's going to be born in just a few months, I overheard America saying that it's expected in March."

"Wow! That's soon!"

"But what I wanted to talk to you about, mon ami, is who is going to claim the land."

"America of course."

"But who else? She can't possibly be thinking of taking all the land for herself when it's obviously not all hers to claim."

"But the island is so small!"

"That's beside the point. Land is land. Personally, I want at least some of it. Many benefits would come from owning a piece of it…if you know what I mean."

"…?"

"Owning part of America's land! Being so close to her too-how can you not see that as an advantage?"

"It's not her land; it's her child's land."

"Same thing!" France exclaimed "Getting closer to the America's would be…fantastic. Not to mention the expansion of territory. Even if it's small…"

Prussia understood his point, but didn't acknowledge so.

France threw up his hands in despair. "Of everyone in the world- I thought you would understand! I thought you could help me on my mission too…"

"What mission?"

France leaned over the small table so that nobody around then would overhear. "We're going t kidnap America."

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLOT TWIST! I had a dream about this and it turned out really cool so then I decided that in a way I could incorporate it into this story. I needed a way to put France and Prussia in to get more info about how they feel, and so I decided "why not a Bad Touch Trio Mission?"Let's see if I can do it! Sorry if you think its to random and doesn't go with the story though... Review and tell me how you think this will go!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Okay, new chapter. Bear with me, their is some reasoning behind my plot twist. Hope you enjoy, also thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE them!

* * *

Chapter 14

Prussia jogged to catch up to the speed walking Frenchman.

"Slow down! My awesomeness prevents me from speed walking like a noodle!" France glanced nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"Why are we even asking Britain to help us with this? He's to stuck up to help. And he's not awesome."

"I'm asking him to help us because we _need_ him to help us. How do you think we're going to break into America's house? She has the strongest military in the world! Besides, I think he'll want to come. Some revenge if you know what I mean."

"Maybe." Prussia replied. Doubtfully he then said "Why are we going to kidnap America again?"

"Because," France replied impatiently "America is going to keep all this new land for herself, and I will not allow that to happen. As a possible father, or as I truly believe, THE father, I have a right to claim this island as well. But to claim the island, you have capture the country. That's why I'm kidnapping America. You, Britain, Russia and I all have a valid claim for this land."

"Oh. Why is Russia not coming then?"

"Do you want him to come?"

"…No"

"Then why are you asking? No matter, we are here now." France said, stopping outside Britain's property gate. France unlatched the gate and began walking down the long gravel walkway to the Victorian style white washed mansion. At the front door, Prussia pounded loudly on the door."

"ANSWER YOUR DOOR! I DON'T LIKE TO WAIT. SOMEBODY IS AT YOUR DO-"

"-WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!" A very angry Brit shouted. Opening the door, his eyes widened considerably. Almost immediately the door slammed shut again. "GO AWAY!" the two visiting nations heard from the other side of the door.

"That was rude." France remarked sourly. "Britain! I know you don't want me here, you've made that very clear, but I need to talk to you! Preferably not through a door!" France paused. "I won't go away until you open the door and we have a civilized talk."

"If you don't," Prussia added "I'll pollinate your flowers."

The door flew open again to reveal a blue and red clad union jack pajamad Brit. He was holding a burnt scone in one hand and a book in the other. Overall his appearance reflected the relaxed and disheveled mood Saturdays came with. Beside the fact that he was positively furious.

"You'll what? Don't touch my flower garden!"

"Fine." Prussia said with a winning smile. "Can we come in then?" After a moment of hesitation Britain let the two nations in. He then led the way into his sunny little kitchen (which smelled like smoke) and sat down at his oval table, gesturing for the other two to do so too. France noted that there was a broken teacup on the floor.

"Your teacu-"

"-You're paying for it. Now, will you so kindly explain why you have so 'awesomely' ruined my Saturday morning? You do know we don't work on Saturday's, right? Tea anyone?"

"Yes, please. And we need to ask you a favor, Britain."

"Oh, great…Does this have anything to do with work?"

"Sort of. We need you to help us," France gestured to Prussia and himself, "Kidnap America."

Britain was frozen with a new teacup in his hand. It cracked slightly under the pressure of his hand. Still facing the other way, he asked tightly, "And why would you be doing that?"

France let out a sigh. "Basically to get an early claim on the new land." Britain didn't reply. After filling up two teacups he sat back down at his kitchen table.

"If you're going to get a jump on claiming this new land, why do you want another player competing in this game?"

"Why do we want you to help us? Well," France began to chuckle. England needed a little ego stroking. "You see, we actually have to kidnap America first. You're the best spy in the world, are you not? Plus, you have lived with America for some time, so you know where she live-"

"-That was a long time ago."

"That's beside the point. You know some of her weaknesses, plus, I bet you could get us inside her house."

"Probably…"

"So are you in?" Prussia asked eagerly.

"Yeah…But only because I want to find out some answers. Who knows, maybe we can get some more hints on who the father is while we're with her."

"Exactly!"

"So when do we start?"

"Right. Now."

"TO THE AIRPORT!"

"EN AVANT!"

"Can I put some clothes on…?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? I have my next chapter planned out, but I haven't actually written it yet. I'm note sure which state/house America should be in when she's kidnapped. If you have any suggestion please tell me! Thank You! I hope you enjoyed!

Also...

En avant (french) means Onward


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, short and boring chapter, but I NEED to update. I have more coming soon! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

_Richmond, Virginia (America's location)_

England, France, and Prussia sat huddled in bush across the street from America's grassy Virginia yard.

"It looks like America has some sort of alarm system on her house…" England muttered, writing down on pad of notebook paper he had with him.

The three of them had arrived in the Ronald Reagen Airport [it's the Washington D.C airport, for anyone who doesn't know…] the night before and took a connecting flight down to the capitol of Virginia. Upon arriving, the three exhausted men rented separate rooms in a hotel near America's home (though France took some convincing to rent his own room).

Now it was the following morning, and the three had taken up an observation post to find any security traps around America's house that would nascence them when they were kidnapping her.

"Do you know how to disable an alarm system like hers?" France asked.

Britain put his pair of binoculars up to his eyes and took a closer look at the plastic box just inside America's clear glass front door. "Easy as pie." Prussia fidgeted. "Stay still Prussia, we don't want anyone to know we're here." He fidgeted again when his stomach growled.

"What is wrong with you!?" France hissed.

"I'm hungry…" He whined. "And I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Then go and buy something to eat! Go to the bathroom their!"

"Where?"

"I saw a food shop down the road." Britain replied calmly. "Take your second left and it should be there soon enough."

Prussia was gone before Britain finished his instructions.

* * *

America turned her cart into the spice isle at her local food mart. Canada was coming over for dinner, and she had decided to grill some streak with garlic potatoes and some green beans. But she had run out of garlic salt.

After finding an adequate amount of garlic salt, America headed over to the checkout to purchase it. She looked for an express lane, but then remembered with a bit of annoyance that the old fashioned store didn't have one. She then slipped into line behind three old people she had never seen before. They all seemed to be talking at the same time, but she couldn't hear a world they were saying. Losing interest she glanced over to the bathrooms.

She did a double take when she saw a flash of silvery white hair on a young body appear from the men's bathroom. Soon enough it disappeared outside, though America craned her neck to get a better look at him.

_Is that Prussia?!_ America thought quickly. _What is he doing here? Was that really him? Well, he's the only albino person I know… Maybe it's not him…someone that just moved in?_

"Mommy, that fat lady's blocking the line. Make her move!"

She was distracted though when the person behind her in line nudged her, bringing her attention to the empty space in front of her. She quickly blurted an apology and moved forward.

When she looked back the man was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** More mission planning will be next chapter and also the beginning of their mission (possible...) See ya soon! Review if you want, though nothing really happened this chapter... Reviews make me happy either way!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Three black clad features glided from shadow to shadow. Grass crunched softly under their feet. The door was picked quickly, and in a dart of movement, the alarm system silenced. Holding the small box in one hand, the shortest of the three quickly began typing in streams of numbers. The alarm gave a small beep of confirmation. The box was plugged in and hummed when the number streams began to download onto it.  
"Hold the box here." England whispered. "If it's removed, the alarm will go off again."

"What?!" the Prussian exclaimed. "I don't want to stay here and hold a stupid box! I want to be the one to grab her!"

"SHHH!"

"But we need you to stay here and guard the door. If the box falls out, the whole mission is off! Stay here and guard for us."

"Fine…but only because I'm awesome…"

His reply was greeted by identical eye rolls. The remaining two figures continued on into the house, sneakers squeaking quietly on the wood floor.

"I think her bedrooms on the second floor." England whispered quietly

France nodded confirmation, climbing the stairs as quietly as possible.

"You have the bag right?"

France nodded again, pulling the large black sack out of his pocket along with some rope.

"Perfect…"

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the two halted. There were only two doors. One lead to an open study, the European nations could see a desk with glowing white papers on it, and the other door was closed.

As silently as possible, France eased the door open. In the dim lighting, they could see a lump in the bed across the room. They quickly crossed on the padded carpet. Britain threw off the sheets to discover- a pillow.

"What!?" France and Britain exclaimed in unison.  
"Where is she?" Britain shouted. He was silenced by the click of a bullet sliding into a gun chamber. He turned around slowly with his arms raised to find America standing directly behind him. Her gun was aimed at his face. How he had failed to notice her standing in the shadowy corner before, he was unsure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for leaving it off at a cliffhanger, but I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters. Here's the rest of the kidnapping scene. Hopefully you enjoy it! Please Review! I love reviews! It makes me really happy when you guys share what you think about the story and give me feedback. Critiquing is welcome at all times!**

* * *

_"Where is she?" Britain shouted. He was silenced by the click of a bullet sliding into a gun chamber. He turned around slowly with his arms raised to find America standing directly behind him. Her gun was aimed at his face. How he had failed to notice her standing in the shadowy corner before, he was unsure._

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Hands up Frog." America demanded quietly. France quickly complied meeting Britain's shocked gaze briefly. Despite her sleepwear, America's gaze was cold and focused.

"How d-idd you know-" France stuttered. The gun quieted him. Out of nowhere a furry orange cat appeared. It began to groom itself with a bored look.

"Y-you know America, for pregnant women, you're surprisingly very sneaky." England stuttered nervously. America shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you think I wouldn't know when three strange men just _walk _into my house?"

"But we disabled your alarm system…"

"I have a cat."

"…what?"

"I have a cat. Burger woke me up." The Orange cat flicked its tail upon hearing its name. "Also, I'm surprised you didn't notice this, Iggy, but I have security cameras all over my property. I saw you guys snooping around my house yesterday."

…

"What I want to know," America asked "is what you two are doing here. In my house. In the middle of the night. Wearing bandit clothes. "

France and England's eyes meet again. _Go ahead and tell her_ England's seemed to say.

"Well," France began "We did come here to kidnap-"

"-kidnap? You were going to try and kidnap ME?" America burst out laughing. Out of nowhere a fist collided with France's lower jaw. The powerful strike knocked the nation out cold. He slumped to the floor with a thud.

"Seriously. Why are you guys really here?"

England nervously cleared his throat and backed up a step. America was giving off an aura of cold power. "That's actually the reason…" He said softly, eyes downcast.

…

America continued to stare at him blankly, as if debating something. _Probably whether or not she's going to knock me out_ England thought glumly.

"There were three of you." America stated to no one in particular. "On the security camera. Who's the third person?"

"…Prussia"

"PRUSSIA?!" America disappeared in a flash. England hesitated, unsure if he should follow. Deciding that he should (not because he was unnerved by America's cat), he teetered down the stairs after her, not nearly as fast. Ahead of him England heard a shout of alarm, but it was silenced quickly with a sickening crack. When he got to the door, Prussia was slumped against it, unconscious from America's blow to the head.

She turned back around to face him, gun still in hand, though it was relaxed in her grip. "Are you here for a different reason?"

Both noticed at that moment that they were alone.

"…I can be" England nervously shuffled his feet [that sounded awkward. He doesn't mean it in _that _way. sickos…] "I mean, trying to kidnap you would be…really stupid."

America giggled softly. "You've got that right for sure." She then went past him back up the stairs to her bedroom. Britain followed to find her replacing her hand gun back in a box in her nightstand drawer. America turned around to face him, studying his face. He looked back at her, caught by surprise. England broke the contact.  
"I…"

"Want coffee? Or tea?"

"Uh…no thanks…I wanted to ask you…" England held his breath. America was still looking at his eyes, entranced by the color. Her stomach was clenched, but she ignored it. "Do you hate me?" He blurted.

America's breath seemed to freeze. _He's asking me? If I hate HIM?_ England fidgeted, uncomfortable, across from her. "Do you hate me?" She asked.

England deadpanned. _Why would she ask me that? I just asked that!_ He thought. At that moment France became conscious again, disturbing their conversation with a pained groan. He tenderly rubbed his soar jaw. "Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" The other two nations instantly looked down at the struggling Frenchman.

"I guess I should get him out of here…" England muttered. He quickly grabbed France from under his arms and began hauling him down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with the American. She let them pass through the door, hearing pained grunts as France slid down her stairs. She heard the front door close. She let out a sigh she never knew she had been holding.

She sat down on her bed and Burger jumped up next to her, purring softly. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with England. "Oh Burger," America whispered "I'm so confused…"

She had no idea England was saying the exact same thing to France outside.

* * *

**Translation**: My God, what happened?: Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh Heh Heh... Please Review! Also, NOW who do you guys think the father is? Russia, France, England, or Prussia? TELL ME! See ya next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, inspiration abandoned me. Anyway, this story will be winding to a close soon, probably within the next chapter or two.

Also, I would really appreciate if you guys gave me a name for America's Child. She's a...she so... I have a few idea's (but I can't write them here because they're a mix of the parent's names, and that would be stupid if I told you who he was right now), but **your guys' input is most welcome!** Thank you everyone's who's been reviewing and sticking with this story! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18:

**NOTE: America's Child is a GIRL**. She went to her doctor and tested what sex her child is. I just didn't feel like writing a chapter on just that. Thanks/Sorry!

~_TIME SKIP_~

_March 26__th__, Washington D.C._

The pregnant woman stood stooped outside the thick wooden doors. Dark lines under her eyes clearly showed that she hadn't been sleeping well as of late. She slowly raised a hand to knock on the door, though the occupant inside already knew of her presence. Her shuffling feet down the hall had been enough of a clue.

Granted entrance, America slid into the President's office, closing the door with a click behind her. She leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. Her legs ached with the effort of keeping herself standing. Her added weight hadn't been treating her well.

Her boss nodded sympathetically to the chair in front of his desk. America gratefully complied, sinking heavily into the squishy chair. Running her fingers through her unwashed hair, she let out another tired sigh. She really was exhausted.

"I would compliment you on your appearance, but I'm afraid that would be an insult." the President said evenly.

America let out a strained laugh. "You could say that. You know I'm not a morning person."

A wry smile touched the President's lips.

"You really haven't been sleeping very well have you?" He asked with slight amusement.

"Not at all! I swear this kid is trying to kill me from the inside. She's kicking me every five seconds and I can't get a wink of sleep! You know she's due in just a few days…" America added the last part as only a whisper. The President remained silent.

"Are you going to go to the island to give birth?" He finally asked.

"I think that's the only reason why she's not born yet. She's waiting for me to get to her land so she can become part of it. You approved that new hospital being built there, right?"

"Interesting…and yes, I did. It's actually already finished. I pushed it to be done and ready by this time."

America paused, turning back to look seriously at her boss. "Do you think I'm ready? I mean…really ready?"

The President turned away for a second, thinking thoughtfully. "I think…that you can handle this, America I mean, if we go about this very carefully. We're still working out the details with the property claims the father has. It's a bit difficult seeing as we still don't know who-"

"-I meant the giving birth part."

The President stopped short, taken by surprise. "Oh. I…don't know about that. I'm not speaking from experience-"

"-I hope not-"

"-but I can predict that you will endure it better than…most everyone else in the world."

"Thanks."

The President raised one slim eyebrow. He didn't know if the nation was pulling his leg or not, but he was getting subtle hints that she was doing something of the kind. "Glad I could help…?"

America just sighed and took a three second nap in her seat. "I can't believe I still don't know who the father is." she groaned.

"Yes," the President agreed "It amazes me that something so important just slipped your uncanny mind."

"Huh… I'm still mad at myself."

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know," America sarcastically, "maybe for failing to achieve one of the most important goals in my life, and my child's life too! I mean, how horrible is it to not know who your own father is! And talk about lame! How pathetic is it to just _forget _who the father is!" By this point America had worked herself into a rampage as she strode across the room, purposefully knocking things over. "I just feel so PATHETIC!"

[Talk about mood swings…]

She flopped back into her seat and racked her grungy hair back from her face. The President sat on the edge of his seat, uncertain how he could prevent his pregnant country from crying. His eyebrows creased in worry and his fingers automatically laced together. "It really isn't your fault, America," he began gently. "You were intoxicated that night and overexcited. It's no wonder that you didn't remember who impregnated you. Plus, you've done all you can to find out who the father is. You've narrowed it down considerably from where we started."

"…yeah" America sniffed. "But that doesn't help me feel any less pathetic. I still failed."

The President suddenly stiffened his approach. "How have you failed, exactly?"

"Well," she began, blowing her nose on the tissue he gave her, "I don't know who the father is. My baby's going to be born in just a couple days, and she's not going to know who her father is."

The President smiled despite himself. "We still have some time then, don't we." Before she could interrupt he continued. "America you're forgetting something too. Your little girl is not going to demand to know who her father is the second she's born. Don't you think you can still find out _after_ she's born?"

America sat dumbstruck across from him, mouth slightly agape and posture relaxed. "I didn't think of that…"

"See! Good news! Now go and get some sleep. You're making me tired just looking at you."

America happily complied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** PHEW! Short chapter that took me a long time to write! HA! Now it's done though! Again, thank you everyone who's been sticking with this story, I really appreciate your indirect love. *sniff*. Also please _please_ **please** express your opinion for America's child's name. It's needed greatly! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

So First, I want to do a special thanks to Sarpndo who let me base this chapter off of their story The Lady the Pirate and the Navy. I really have no idea how to do a birth scene and this story helped me figure it out. Thank you soooo much Sarpndo! Also, you guys should check this story out, I really enjoyed it.

* * *

**Note:** Pregnant women would not be out and about like America was two days before birth. They would be bed ridden for at least two weeks, sometimes a few months before and after birth. I just…forgot/neglected the fact that this would happen to America too (blame it on her awesomeness). Sorry!

Now... Enjoy!

Actually no: **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A BIRTH SCENE, EVEN IF IT'S REALLY NOT THAT GRAPHIC, SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 19:

_March 28_:_ Two days later_…

America sat clamped down onto an airplane chair, sweating bullets and gritting her teeth. She was on her way to the little island that was daughter. With her on the heavily packet airplane besides the airplanes crew were three nurses, Doctor Lee, and six body guards the President had insisted upon accompanying her. America didn't know why she needed six heavily armed men to escort her to a _deserted island_, but when she had complained, he only raised the number. They had settled on six to "protect" her from the bird infested island.

As of late, Canada was at America's side, patting the sweat from her head and whispering soothing words into her ear. It helped some to know that she wasn't alone, but even Canada's kind words couldn't block out the unbearable pain growing in her lower half of her body. America's hand squeezed the chair harder, turning her knuckles white. The leather on the seat finally tore.

It seemed to her that the closer they were to the island, the harder the baby struggled to get free. The kicks grew more intense and forceful, and her muscles were as taught as a strung rubber band. One particularly hurtful blow won a quick gasp from the expecting mother. One of the nurses gave her another shot. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she resisted crying and tried to hold them back.

The baby kicked again, and America finally screamed. The tears she had been holding back broke free and she bit her lip.

"Come on America" Canada chanted, "Just a little bit longer…"

As if by a miracle, the plane began its short decent onto the island. The entire plane seemed to release a pent up breath. Their journey to the island was almost over, and freedom from the stuffy plane was very close.

America gasped for breath. _So close…!_

The plane landed in a bustle of movement that jolted the entire crew, causing America to cry out in pain. Quickly, the three nurses swarmed around her, preparing to move her to the newly built hospital on the island. Built especially for the moment of giving birth, the hospital was only equipped with the tools needed for the successful operation.

America was carried onto a portable bed and strapped onto it to prevent too much movement. She was then rolled out of the back of the plane on a ramp. The moment the wheel of the gurney touched the pavement of the airway, sparks electrified her entire body. Her child seemed to realize what was happening, because she struggled fiercely once again, only to suddenly stop and remain calm.

They went inside the hospital with Canada and America's body guards trailing behind.

"Canada," America gasped between pants "stay out here…please?"

He nodded dumbly, just staring at her tear streaked face. He had never seen America so distraught before.

Inside, America gasped suddenly. The pain in her abdomen was terrible, and she clenched her fists when the pain happened again. She screamed out, feeling warm liquid drench her legs. The nurses came and went around her, all wearing masks of concentration as they gave her multiple shots. One placed a cool cloth on her sweaty forehead.

"Just try to relax" She said soothingly.

America tried to comply, but her vision was clouded with red when another wave of pain set her screaming again. Her lower muscles contracted and her whole body clenched again. Mind fuzzy and working at hyper speed, America tried desperately to regain some sense of what was happening. She screamed in agony as every muscle in her body tightened up again. The pain was unbearable.

Coming back to herself, she felt her body fall into a rhythm of pushing and contacting. Ignoring the wracking throbs of pain, she continued pushing. Then, in one final effort the pain dropped to a dull throb. Her heart soared at a new sound. A baby crying. America felt a different kind of tear spring to her eyes. Her child's cries were music to her ears.

After a few quick checkups, the warm bundle wrapped in blankets was brought over. Nestled in her cocoon of blankets, her baby whimpered softly. Wrinkled and pink, the little girl had a single lock of golden hair hanging over her closed eyes. Despite her earlier screams, the little girl was sleeping soundly. Her mother looked over her snoring child with glowing eyes. The little girl was perfect.

Her mother caressed her pink face softly. "Welcome to the world, my child." she said softly, placing a kiss on the child's forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hehe! Okay that's done. I'm probably only going to have 1 more chapter for this story, and in that chapter I will officially "reveal" the father. See ya next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**HAHA! Next chapter and yes, the father is revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

_Her mother caressed her pink face softly. "Welcome to the world, my child." she said softly, placing a kiss on the child's forehead. _

America set the child down gently on her lap and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, and the baby seemed content sleeping. Humming quietly she congratulated herself. She felt oddly whole at the moment, so she continued to sing the happy melody. A thought striking her, she sat back up, remembering Canada waiting expectantly outside.

America turned to the nurse cleaning some excess blood off of the floor with a mop. Her eyes widened slightly at the site of it, but she didn't let if phase her. She would have helped clean up the mess, but her abdomen was still throbbing painfully.

"Um…" The nurse turned to her, "Do you think you could go outside and get the guy with the glasses. He's my brother." She added hurriedly.

Alone in the room, America continued to stroke her child's soft head. It was oddly quiet now; the only sound she could hear were the birds calling faintly in the sky outside.

A moment later, the Canadian appeared. His hair was ruffled and his forehead was wrinkled with tension. "Did you-" Canada stopped short at the site of the little girl in America's lap. He heaved a huge sigh of relief before sinking to his knees at America's bedside. "I was so worried America! They wouldn't let me inside and I heard screaming! Horrible, horrible screaming! I'm so glad you're okay…that both of you are okay." His gaze turned to the baby and he tickled her chin. Cooing softly to the baby he said, "Oh my gosh America…She's so…beautiful…"

America beamed widely, positively glowing. She hugged the child tighter, humming into her chest. America didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that this child was going to be special. _Her _child was going to be special.

"It was a bit…difficult…" America managed. At that moment her child opened her eyes, startling both Nations. The little girl stared back up at her mother with bright, wide green eyes. The same thought crossed both older nations' minds. _…England…?_ The eyes were identical to the island nations, and America and Canada glanced at each other quickly. Reading each other's minds they agreed on the thought.

Unexpectedly, America burst out laughing, smiling wide. "I can't believe it!"

Caught by surprise, Canada tumbled over. One eyebrow rose in question at America's sudden outburst. Canada couldn't exactly say that he saw this coming, but he could say that he wasn't surprised. In all honesty, he was fine with the fact that England was the father. Anyone else would have just been…too weird.

"Well," America said, attempting to explain. "It's just that…it's England! And I just can't help but feel…relieved. I mean, all those other guys are great and all, but…I'm just not…I'm just relieved."

Canada let a wry smile touch his lips. "I'm glad that you're happy…just don't do that again. I think you scared me more than your baby." Canada gestured to the child, who was mimicking America's ear to ear grin with toothless grace that sent the two older nations laughing.

"I won't. I should… probably call England now…"

* * *

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!" the British nation exclaimed. He was currently executing his nighttime routine to tidy up before bed. He had been drinking a cup of tea in his London home before receiving the late night call. The news shattered his teacup. Or maybe he had just dropped it.

Now he stood in his kitchen breathing heavily. The other side of the line was still silent.

"Sooooo…are you going to come here or not?"

"WELL OF COARSE I'LL BLOODY WELL COME! JUST- give me a few hours, okay?"

"Sure. See you then…I guess" The reply ended in a note of sadness before shutting off. Ignoring that, the Brit let another pent up breath out. He hadn't noticed but while he had been talking to America his heart rate had increased dramatically. Mind whirling, he leaned back against his cabinets.

"I'm a father…"

* * *

On the other end of the line, America set the phone down.

"How'd he take it?" Canada asked.  
"I think he took it rather well." America replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay! Now you know who the father is! Please don't hurt me, I thought I made it pretty obvious that it was going to be England, but... ;P

Anyway, I was wrong. There will be another chapter after this. It will probably just be fluff though when England meets the child (sorry)

See you next chapter and thanks for sticking with this story!

Who knows, maybe I'll make a sequel to this story when America and England's child has grown up a bit. I was also thinking of a bonus chapter when America meet her fate with Hamburgers and being pregnant. *shrug*

Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Last Chapter!** *cry* This story was so fun to write and I really appreciate all of the support I've gotten from all of my Reviewers and such. I love you so much! Also-this chapter was going to be in two parts because it's long (by my standards) but I decided against it. Enjoy please and review!

On that note, I am definitely going to write a sequel to this story when Avery is a little bit older, so look out for it in a little bit if you liked this story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21:

America was awoken by the sound of her baby girl crying. A second later after rocking the child in her lap she heard the steady _chop chop_ of helicopter propellers.

Glancing at her Canadian brother, he returned the glace and hurried outside. A minute later a very dazed Brit walked in, trailing Canada. Upon his entry, the entire room seemed to freeze. America's breath caught in her throat, and her heart beat speed up. Her child stopped whimpering. All eyes were on Britain. Who was looking at America.

His eyes were slightly glazed, with tears, America realized with a jolt. He ghosted over to her bedside and looked down at the child. The baby looked back up at him with surprising clarity. She seemed to know who he was.

Their eyes were identical. His eyes slid over to the child's mother. She met his look with a rock hard stare, trying to hide her emotions behind a mask.

America searched the other countries eyes, trying to find any emotion that she found hostile or threatening. All she saw was pure shock. She couldn't blame him. She felt the same.

A second later, he burst into a fit of laughter.

Frowning, America tartly asked him why he was laughing, though she thought it was cute the way he laughed. Suppressing a smile she avoided eye contact and instead stared at his shoes. Shoes she liked very much. She made her mind go blank.

"It's just that…this is all so…unexpected!" Britain cried.

"You shouldn't be laughing though." America replied quickly, still avoiding eye contact.  
"You laughed too, America." Canada reminded her kindly.

"That was different." She replied coldly with a pout.

Canada shrugged and leaned back in his chair. This was getting really awkward; at least for him. Someone needed to break the ice.

The baby squealed with laughter all of the sudden. Both parents jumped slightly at the noise before they leaned closer to investigate. America glared daggers at the other when she realized how close they were. Britain didn't notice for a second, but when he did, he reeled back with surprise and a blush coated his fair cheeks. "I-I was just…"

The little girl let out another squeal and started wriggling around in her blanket cocoon. America's eyes snapped back up to Britain's face and she couldn't help but let a giggle out either. Whether it was his standoffish posture or comical facial expression, America wasn't sure. But he sure was funny to look at.

The Brit's blush saturated in color and he let out a _humph_ of annoyance.

The ice coating surrounding the room seemed to melt, and America smiled easily at the man before her.

Noticing her staring at him, the Brit returned the gesture with one eyebrow raised. America accepted the unspoken challenge and began assessing the nation more thoroughly. It wasn't everyday she got to freely stare at the man, and she took the opportunity eagerly.

Standing with his arms crossed, he seemed to give of a strange air of strength. Though he was rather short, he was on the lean side but still had respectable muscle throughout his body. America knew Britain to be hundreds of years old, though his outside appearance gave the impression of a man in his mid to early twenties. His hair was light blond and a bit shaggy on the ends, but it helped soften the appearance of his dark bushy eyebrows and piercing green eyes. Overall, America found Britain attractive, though she would never admit it. America was reminded once again that the green eyes were identical to her daughters. To his daughters'. America shivered.

"Done assessing me now?" the Brit clicked his tongue. "Like what you see?" The American flushed in anger and started a stream of protests before she was interrupted by the baby screeching again.

They both shushed the baby soothingly, coming together at the baby. Britain instinctively reached out to hold the child, but America beat him to the job and sat cuddling the child close to her face. Britain felt his heart melt slightly at the sight of the mother and her child.

Making a quick decision, Britain moved to take a seat next to America and the baby. He tenderly reached over and stroked the child's soft face.

"May I?" He asked, reaching for the child. America reluctantly handed her child over, feeling cold as the bundle left her arms. She instantly flinched when she made contact with the other countries arms, and he reacted likewise. They grimaced and pulled away, feeling awkward.

_Here we go again_… Canada thought.

Suddenly Britain stood up from the bed and handed the child to the sitting Canadian. Startled by his movement, America had stood up too, but sat back down after seeing what he planned to do. No longer bedridden because of the delivery, she was able to move around freely, though not as easily as she would have liked.

"Come." Britain said to America, gesturing outside of the building. He cast a warning glance at Canada, who returned it with a questioning look.

America stood uncertainly for a moment. She then retrieved her child from Canada and followed Britain to the door.

Britain turned around and looked at her over his shoulder. "Leave the girl, please?"

"But-"

"-Please?"

America slowly placed the baby back in her Uncles arms and followed Britain out the door. For some reason, she found herself dreading the encounter. But it was bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

Outside the building, Britain rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. His back was facing the American, but she was staring straight at him. Her muscles were tight and she was uneasy on her feet. She didn't want to be there, but she knew she had to be.

"What are we going to do about this?" Britain called softly. The woman behind him was silent, contemplating all the possible answers. She knew to produce a successful child they had to have both a mother figure and a father figure. Without one or the other, things would go wrong. But Britain had practically raised her. He pretty much was _her_ parent. But the child needed a father. She came to a decision that she vowed to never break. Then she spoke.

"We need to raise her. Together."

"…Together?" He repeated. His features were guarded, but a glimmer of hope in his eye showed his true feelings.

"…Yes. She needs to be taught how to live a normal life as a human, with two parents."

They lapsed into silence once again. Both realized the extent to which this new bond between them would have to be.

"Britain-I wanted to tell you-" America started, trying to stay strong and take command of the situation.

"-Shhh…" He slipped closer to her as she began to speak. "Sorry." He said. "I couldn't hear you. The wind's a bit too loud to hear you. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that…" America dropped off into silence, confused on what she had wanted to say. "I forget."

Britain smirked slightly and scooted a little closer to the sitting American. He took a deep breath to calm his electric nerves. He didn't often feel nervous, but he was feeling pretty jittery at the moment. "America...uh…I wanted… to thank you."

The shocked American gaped for a moment. "Why?"

"For bringing this wonderful child into the world. And…for accepting me; letting me take care of this child with you. I know it's very hard for you…after all, you hate me-"

"-I don't hate you."

Time seemed to freeze in Britain's mind. Unbelieving, the comment replayed in his mind. _What? She…doesn't hate me? After everything I've done to her and all the things she's said to me. She doesn't hate me? Bloody hell…I would never have gotten that from the way she acts around me…_

America coughed, bringing the European nation back to the world. She was looking pointedly at him. Still gaping, he hurriedly closed his open mouth.

"You don't hate me?" He sputtered.

"I believe I answered that question." She said with a small smile.

Britain couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Do you hate me?" That slapped the smile off of Britain's face.

"Of course I don't hate you! What on earth gave you that impression!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe I think that because you yell at me every five minutes of a world meeting. Or maybe because you've burned my capitol to the ground and still hold a grudge against me for becoming independent from you. Or maybe because you criticize my cooking even though it's a thousand times better than yours. You have Mickey D's at your place too you know! Or maybe because you beg for my help in one war and then shove me away in the next one! Or maybe because you stubbornly believe that America is the worst country in the world and gladly express your opinion to anyone who-"

"-Stop. Just stop. I can't deny that I didn't do those things, but up until now, I believed that you hated me. Can't we just be happy?" He surrendered his hands in a show of peace.

America's arms stubbornly stayed crossed. "I said I didn't hate you, but that doesn't mean that I like you."

Britain threw his hands up into the sky, trying to understand the woman next to him. Everything she was saying was just confusing him more.

"Okay, so we've established that you don't hate me, and that I don't hate you, yes? But now you're saying that you don't like me either?"

America was about to reply when she was cut off by her Canadian twin unexpectedly.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT BEING PIG HEADS AND ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER?!"

The two countries were startled that the Canadian had been eves dropping the entire time. Both of their faces turned bright red and they turned away from each other as they realized what he said. They gradually increased the distance between them as inconspicuously as possible.

America felt a deep sense of betrayal. She admitted to confining in the quiet Canadian that listened to everyone years ago, but she didn't know that Britain had also. _He was probably drunk,_ she thought. Britain was thinking along the same line. Now they realized the danger in confining in the Canadian.

"WELL?" Canada continued.

The two slowly turned back to each other, sending icy glares in Canada's direction. Fully facing each other, they realized that every one of their emotions towards each other was shown plainly on their faces. They understood each other perfectly, and they each saw something in the other's eyes that they wanted. Without warning they were smashed into each other, embracing and kissing all in one motion.

Canada took a step back, surprised that they got the ball rolling so fast. "Well that was unexpected…" he muttered. Unnoticed, he took a video of the two snogging and sent it to the President, as well as France (just to make him jealous). The baby cooed quietly in the countries arms, reaching for the phone briefly before losing interesting in it.

The two pulled apart breathlessly, each panting to regain their breath. "We should probably go inside now." Britain stated, gesturing to the small hospital. America agreed breathlessly, straightening her hospital gown and jacket.

Canada followed them inside and they all sat down around the bed in America's room. The baby was handed back to America and she cradled the child gracefully.

"We need to name her." America realized with a start.

"Any ideas?" Britain asked, blood still rushing from the recent activity.

"Well actually, I haven't thought about this much." America replied sheepishly. "I've sort of been…preoccupied."

"Understandable. Let's think about it now."

The room lapsed into silence as they all brainstormed ideas. One of the nurses brought in a girl's book of names upon request and the three eagerly huddled around it. After skimming through a few pages, America began to look out the window in the top corner of the room. The shades were lifted and she saw a few birds floating lazily on the salty ocean breeze.

"Avery." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Avery. Like the birds. Avery reminds me of the birds. I like that name."

"I like that too." Canada agreed. "There are a lot of birds here, it seems to fit her."

"You're right. I love it." Britain said to America.

"Then it's settled." America said. "Hello their Avery. Do you like your name?"

The little girl giggled in response, green eyes reflecting brightly in the afternoon sun.

"I'd say she loves it!" Britain cried. "The name's perfect for her; its sweet, sounds a little demanding, it's strong."

"Just like her mother." Canada said.

"Hey…" America argued, giving a light punch to her brother's shoulder (that was not very light).

"It's true though." Britain continued. "I mean, it's not going to be easy having America as your mum."

"Nor will it be easy having Britain as her father." America snarkily replied, sticking her tongue out.

"True true…"

"Still, she'll be really strong." Canada continued seriously, still nursing his bruised arm.

"That she will." Both America and Britain said. They both looked down at their child with love and their eyes and the baby smiled back up at them in turn. At that moment, the world seemed to brighten a considerable bit more.

"That she will…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** sigh... I really enjoyed writing this story. Anyway, as a closing statement, please review and comment for this story, they make me really happy and I enjoy learning from my mistakes.

Also, look for a sequel to this story (if you liked this story). I'll most likely call it something along the lines of America's Child: Avery,or something like that. Again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND AWESOMENESS! (it's finally starting to rub off on me...)


End file.
